Pinangan
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Mereka yang gemar mengejeknya memang nggak pernah merasakan bagaimana pusingnya diteror keinginan mama yang kebelet pingin punya menantu baru. Nggak pernah tahu bagaimana beratnya menjadi bujangan lapuk yang tak laku-laku. Boro-boro ngerti gimana rasanya dibilang jangan kebanyakan milih, asal ada yang mau. A sequel of Lain Waktu. Another fic buat bersenang-senang.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction**

 **Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos**

.

.

Bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi, tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain mendapatkan teman tidur. Padahal kamarnya masih sama, demikian pula dengan seperangkat _furniture_. Yang membedakan hanyalah presensi seorang wanita yang sekarang ini sudah terlelap di atas kasur. Iya, hanya tidur. Wanita itu tak melakukan apapun yang ada dalam pikiran kotor Hidan—yang memang sudah dari sananya _ngelantur_. Tapi entah kenapa hanya dengan kehadirannya, Itachi tak lagi merasakan penatnya beban kerja lembur.

Jemari Itachi bergerak menyibak anak rambut di kening wanita itu mengecupnya perlahan sembari berbisik, " _Tadaima_."

Kalau anak buahnya tahu—apalagi Hidan—mungkin Itachi bisa habis dikata-katai. Sok romantis seperti ini bukanlah sifat alami Uchiha yang mereka ketahui. Tapi Itachi tak peduli. Yang menertawainya hanyalah pria-pria yang tak pernah merasakan perihnya menjomblo tanpa tambahatan hati.

Mereka _nggak_ pernah merasakan bagaimana pusingnya diteror keinginan mama yang kebelet pingin punya menantu baru. _Nggak_ pernah tahu bagaimana beratnya menjadi bujangan lapuk yang tak laku-laku. Memang sih mamanya _nggak_ secara spesifik menyebutkan Hinata—bahkan Itachi ragu Mama masih mengingatnya—siapa saja boleh asal ada yang mau. Tapi _nggak_ ada salahnya kan kalau keinginan itu matching sama perempuan yang Itachi mau.

Hinata menggeliat sebentar, kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak kemudian terbuka, " _Okaeri._ "

Itachi mengambil tempat untuk duduk di tepian ranjang, jemarinya masih asyik mengusap-usap helaian rambut kekasihnya, "Jam berapa sampai di sini?"

"Jam enam, " jawab Hinata, "Itachi baru pulang?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala, "masih masalah arus kas Namikaze Enterprise yang tempo hari kaubilang mencurigakan di akun persediaan. Divisinya Kakashi baru memastikan Namikaze memang menekan lawan transaksinya untuk melakukan pembayaran di muka dalam jumlah yang cukup besar."

"Padahal minggu lalu mereka bilang itu _nggak_ mungkin karena _nggak_ akan menguntungkan juga buat Namikaze Enterprise," komentar Hinata, "mereka bilang validitas datanya tak bisa dipercaya karena aku sudah memecah-mecahnya menjadi beberapa bagian. _Adjusted journal_ dengan _bad sector_ sebanyak itu, memangnya mudah menyajikan datanya secara utuh?"

Itachi terkekeh, "Aku juga tidak begitu paham soal _bad sector_ dan semacamnya. Tapi kalau kau mengatakan datanya rusak—atau dirusak—mestinya memang ada sesuatu yang _nggak_ beres di situ."

"Ma-maaf," Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "Harusnya aku tidak menumpahkan kekesalanku padamu."

"Kau masih lelah, Sayang," tutur Itachi setengah menggombal. Seminggu lebih ia tak melontarkan kosa kata manisnya. Pembicaraan mereka lewat telepon selama ini lebih banyak diisi seputar pekerjaan saja. Lagi pula mana mungkin kantor mau meng-cover biaya pacaran mereka? "Tidur lagi saja. Kembalikan energimu. Biar besok kembali segar."

Hinata adalah seorang digital analyst yang disewa kantor Itachi untuk mengurusi data. Agensi aslinya berbasis di Kanada. Gadis itu setuju untuk tinggal di Konoha, tapi konsekuensinya ia harus menuntaskan utang pekerjaannya di sana. Tak mengapa, Itachi akan dengan senang hati menyemangatinya. Apalagi jika imbalannya adalah menukar nama Hyuuga-nya menjadi Uchiha.

Iya, menikah dengannya. Itachi yang bujangan lapuk itu akhirnya ada yang mau juga. Masa bodoh kalau Hinata menerimanya karena khilaf atau kasihan saja.

"Itachi," panggil Hinata terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Hm?" sahut Itachi.

"Mamamu menyuruhmu ikut _goukon_ lagi?" tanya Hinata.

Tangan Itachi yang semula tengah melepas dasi seketika terhenti. Sial, dari mana Hinata tahu soal telepon mamanya yang aktif mencarikannya calon istri? Ini pasti kerjaannya Hidan yang bolak-balik mengatakan kalau gadis Hyuuga ini kebagusan buat Itachi.

"Kau mendengarnya dari Hidan, ya?" Itachi balik bertanya, melanjutkan kembali untuk melepas dasinya, "Iya, Mama telepon. Sekretaris baru Sasuke katanya cantik, jadi Mama ingin mempertemukan kami. Sudah kujawab kalau aku tidak bisa kok."

"Apa aku harus menemui mamamu lebih cepat, ya?" lirih Hinata.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik sih," refleks Itachi menjawab, "ah, tapi kita kan sudah sepakat. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap."

Itachi sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali meskipun sebenarnya mengingkari keinginannya sendiri. Ia cuma tidak mau Hinata merasa terpaksa menjalani semua ini. Biarlah Itachi saja, Hinata tak perlu merasa tertekan dengan target menikah yang membebani. Apalagi tipikal Hinata ini adalah tipikal menantu idaman yang bisa dengan mudah disukai. Kalau mamanya tahu pacar Itachi semanis ini, beliau pasti akan mengejar mereka untuk segera mengucap janji suci.

Lagi pula bertahun-tahun membujang membuat Itachi terlatih untuk menangkis tekanan-tekanan itu. Mau dibilang _nggak_ laku kek, homo kek, perfeksionis kek, takkan bisa lagi membuat hatinya teriris sembilu. Tudingan-tudingan sinis semacam itu bukanlah berita baru. Itachi sendiri tak mau repot-repot menghabiskan energi untuk menanggapi hal-hal yang tak perlu.

Sewaktu masih jomblo saja kuat, apalagi sekarang? Toh, orang-orang itu tak tahu Itachi sudah punya seorang wanita yang siap mengisi hatinya yang luang. Wanita yang mau menerimanya di saat susah maupun senang. Wanita nyaris sempurna—haruskah Itachi menyebutkannya—yang mau berbagi ranjang.

Iya, nyaris sempurna. Hinata belum sempurna karena namanya belum Uchiha. Dan untuk mengubahnya, Itachi hanya perlu sedikit bersabar karena memang takkan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

"Aku _nggak_ bisa, Ma. Kan sudah kubilang aku sudah punya pacar. Perempuan kok. Mama bisa tanya Hidan deh kalau memang _nggak_ yakin."

Dan terjadi lagi. Itachi akan jauh lebih memilih untuk memutus teleponnya jika yang di seberang sana bukanlah mamanya sendiri. Tiga hari yang lalu Sasuke datang ke apartemennya dan entah apa hubungannya, mamanya lebih intens mempertanyakan statusnya yang masih sendiri.

"Kalau memang sudah ada, kenalkan pada Mama, Nak," pinta mamanya, "biar Mama lega."

"Aku juga maunya begitu, Ma. Tapi pacarku lagi di Kanada. Aku kan _nggak_ mungkin memaksanya ke sini," _well_ , Hinata sudah di sini sih. Tapi sedikit _white lie_ takkan menyakiti siapa-siapa, kan?

"Kalau jawabanmu begitu, Mama jadi ragu-ragu," kata Mamanya, "Mama agak khawatir kau hanya mengada-ada. Adikmu bilang pria yang sudah terlalu lama melajang kadang-kadang punya delusi. Membeli boneka atau semacamnya lalu mengakuinya sebagai pacar atau bahkan istri."

"Aku _nggak_ separah itu, Ma. Sasuke kan lihat sendiri _nggak_ ada boneka yang aneh-aneh di kamarku," jelas Itachi.

Mamanya tak langsung memberikan tanggapan. Mungkin masih memikirkan kata-kata lain untuk membuat Itachi menyetujui apa yang beliau inginkan. Itachi memicingkan mata, mendapatkan sosok Hinata tengah berkutat dengan PC kesayangan. Sepertinya Itachi harus menurunkan nadanya agar tak mengganggu apa yang tengah Hinata kerjakan.

"Soal yang aneh-aneh, adikmu...," mamanya terdengar ragu-ragu, "ah, tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Sasuke bilang apa ke Mama?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," kata mamanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Nanti kutelepon lagi, ya, Ma. Ada yang harus kukerjakan," ucap Itachi sebelum menutup telepon.

Semoga saja Hinata tak mendengar isi pembicaraannya mereka. Mudah-mudahan ia sibuk menelisik data persediaan yang disandingkan dengan data harga pokok penjualan yang ada di depan mata. Itachi hanya tak ingin Hinata gelisah akan sesuatu yang tak semestinya membebani pikirannya.

"Mamamu?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Oke, sepertinya Itachi kurang beramal karena keinginannya tak dikabulkan Tuhan.

Itachi mengulas sebuah senyuman, "Iya."

Kemudian hening seketika. Hinata terlihat ingin bertanya tapi ragu-ragu dari mana harus memulainya. Sementara Itachi, kalau boleh memilih, ia memilih untuk tak membicarakan hal ini saja. Tapi kalau ia tak bercerita, Hinata mungkin akan mengira Itachi menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Mama tanya lagi soal kamu," Itachi akhirnya membuka suara, "seperti biasa. Ingin bertemu. Untuk memastikan kalau kamu bukan cuma khayalanku."

"Aku...,"

"Tenang saja. Aku masih bisa mengatasinya kok. Sudah pengalaman bertahun-tahun ditanyai seperti ini," tutur Itachi.

"Kurasa aku memang harus menemui mamamu," kata Hinata.

Itachi tertegun, "Kamu yakin?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, "Aku _nggak_ bisa lihat kamu terus-terusan begini. Terus-terusan dikira masih sendiri. Dibujuk-bujuk untuk ikut _goukon_ dan semacamnya. Sampai-sampai disuruh mengunjungi _spot-spot_ favorit wanita _single_ segala."

Tangan Itachi bergerak untuk merangkum wajah kekasihnya, menatap sepasang bola mata pucat Hinata demi mencari kebenaran di sana. "Kamu cemburu?"

" _Nggak_ salah kan?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Ya _nggak_ lah," Itachi tertawa kecil. Tawa yang segera mereda ketika gadisnya tampak cemberut. "Gimana, ya? Aku senang mendengarnya. Selama ini aku malah berpikiran sebaliknya. Sedikit saja aku lengah, ada banyak serigala di luar sana yang siap memangsamu."

Wajah yang semula merengut kini tertular tawa Itachi. Terutama pada pilihan kata serigala tadi. Seakan-akan Itachi sendiri mengakui betapa liarnya kaum lelaki. Dan dalam beberapa hal, kata itu cukup mewakili.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. _Nggak_ apa-apa kok. Daripada kita dipaksa menikah besok pagi. Aku sih _nggak_ keberatan. Kau selalu tahu memang itu yang kuinginkan. Tapi kalau itu membuatmu terbebani, ya lebih baik jangan," kata Itachi.

Hinata terdiam, menimbang-nimbang lagi apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Kalau ia bersikukuh, memang takkan ada kesempatan untuk mundur lagi. Ia juga takkan bisa meminta orang tuanya untuk membujuk agar Mama Itachi mau mengerti. Belajar dari kegagalannya dengan Gaara, orang tuanya juga tipe yang lebih mendukung mereka untuk segera menjadi suami istri.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa diharapkan untuk menghambat pernikahan mereka hanyalah Hyuuga Neji. Tapi lelaki itu juga sudah _out of option_ karena menurut Itachi, ia punya hasrat tersembunyi. Entah sebatas _brother complex_ atau murni keinginan untuk memiliki, yang jelas Itachi takkan setuju untuk melibatkan sepupu Hinata ini.

Itachi merendahkan tubuhnya demi mendekap Hinata. Menumpukan dagunya di bahu Hinata, ia mengecup sekilas kulit leher gadisnya, kemudian berbisik, _"Take it easy, girl. You have the whole time in your life to think about me. We're already engaged. Wedding is just nothing but a ceremony."_

" _I know_ ," lirih Hinata, " _please keep loving me like you always do_."

" _Right back to you, Dear_ ," balas Itachi.

Detik berikutnya Itachi sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Bibirnya terlalu sibuk berpagutan dengan bibir Hinata, saling berebut dominasi. Salah satu hal yang Itachi nantikan adalah ketika merasa akan kalah, Hinata selalu mencari area lain yang bisa diinvasi. Entah itu memberdayakan tangannya untuk melolosi kancing kemeja atau mencari letak kepala sabuk Itachi. Yang jelas tiba-tiba saja kemejanya sudah terlucuti atau risleting celananya sudah tak berada di tempat yang semestinya lagi.

Jika ada yang mengira seorang Uchiha seperti Itachi akan pasrah, maka orang tersebut sudah pasti keliru. Pantang bagi Uchiha untuk menerima lebih banyak dari yang mereka beri, apa pun itu. Dalam hal ini, setidaknya kilatan gairah di mata Itachi sudah memberi tahu. Mereka sama-sama tahu apa yang mereka mau. Jika sudah begitu, Hinatalah yang harus bersiap untuk menyebut nama Itachi dengan merdu.

.

.

.

Harum aroma kopi adalah _mood booster_ untuk menjalani senin pagi dengan penuh semangat. Apalagi untuk Itachi yang setengah jam lagi sudah harus berangkat. Hinata mungkin akan menyusulnya nanti siang, karena memang jam kerjanya tak terikat. Kontraknya dihitung berdasarkan penyelesaian data yang didapat.

Sisi bagusnya Hinata punya cukup waktu bereksperimen di dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Itu pun kalau ia tidak sedang kelelahan. Itachi sudah sangat hafal malam-malam panjang ketika gadisnya berkutat dengan setumpuk pekerjaan. Menunggunya selesai saja bisa membuatnya ketiduran. Apalagi Hinata yang jelas-jelas harus mencurahkan segenap waktu dan pikiran.

" _Aniki_?"

Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar Itachi bicara. Entah dengan siapa. Mungkin dengan pengantar koran atau bapak-bapak yang kebetulan lewat saja. Atau bisa juga anak-anak tetangga—karena sepertinya tadi ada yang memanggil _aniki_ pada Si Sulung Uchiha. Dan suara wanita yang lamat-lamat terdengar itu bisa saja ibunya. Ah, biarpun dibilang _nggak_ laku-laku, bagi Hinata justru sebaliknya. Wanita normal mana sih yang _nggak_ tertarik sama pria-pria Uchiha?

Well, mungkin ia bisa bergabung dengan mereka jika sup misonya sudah selesai. Jika itu memang tetangga Itachi, mereka bisa mengakrabkan diri. Tapi kalau ternyata wanita itu berpotensi mengganggu ketertiban umum, Hinata bisa bergerak cepat untuk memproteksi.

"Hinata..."

"Hmm?" Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara.

Detik berikutnya ia terkesiap, terkejut dengan sosok wanita yang tampaknya lebih dulu sampai di dapur ketimbang Itachi. Oh, ya ampun! Wanita itu jelas-jelas bukan tetangga yang perlu diakrabi. Bukan pula wanita penggoda yang berpotensi merebut Itachi. Tak perlu _double check_ untuk memastikan wanita itu adalah Uchiha Mikoto, calon mertuanya sendiri.

Wanita itu masih secantik ingatan Hinata terdahulu. Ada senyum aristokrat dengan aura keibuan yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Entah sudah berapa detik beliau berdiri di situ. Setidaknya itu waktu yang cukup untuk menyingkirkan keterkejutan yang semestinya terlihat dari wajahnya yang ayu.

"Wow," interjeksi yang diucapkan Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan...

... sekaligus menyadarkan Hinata akan apa yang menjadi pusat atensi. Kemeja Itachi! Astagaa ... bagaimana mungkin (calon) ibu mertua dan (calon) adik iparnya melihatnya berbusana tidak senonoh begini. Tidak terlalu parah sih. Tapi membiarkan kedua orang itu melihatnya hanya dibalut kemeja Itachi yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya itu seperti...

" _Aniki_ ... ternyata seleramu...,"

"Aku lebih suka lihat dia pakai bajuku kalau lagi di rumahku," tukas Itachi membela diri. Pakaian Hinata saat ini memang demi menuruti sebagian egonya sendiri. Melihat kekasihnya memakai kemeja kebesarannya adalah salah satu dari sekian fantasi liar para lelaki. Dan Itachi tak berniat untuk mengingkari, "Lihatnya biasa saja. Jangan kurang ajar sama calon kakak iparmu."

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Uchiha. Ma-maaf Anda terpaksa harus melihat saya dalam keadaan tidak siap seperti ini," tutur Hinata.

"Rumahmu di mana, Nak?" Hinata bersumpah ia melihat mata wanita Uchiha itu berbinar-binar, "Ah, maksudku rumah orang tuamu."

"Ko-Konoha Utara, Hyuuga Estate," jawab Hinata.

"Bagus. Tolong sampaikan pada orang tuamu, Nak. Nanti sore kami akan datang melamarmu," ujar Mama Itachi.

"Mama, tolong dengarkan dulu. Hinata...,"

"Itachi, Mama datang ke sini karena Mama mengkhawatirkanmu, Nak. Adikmu bilang belakangan ini kamu jadi aneh. Sampai menyimpan _lipstick_ dan pakaian dalam perempuan di sini. Mama khawatir kamu benar-benar punya ... disorientasi."

Okay, jadi itu sebabnya mamanya lebih asertif belakangan ini. Sasuke mungkin melihatnya ketika ia datang tempo hari. Saat itu Hinata masih di Kanada dan Itachi juga tak mau repot-repot menyembunyikannya karena nanti Hinata juga kembali lagi. Tapi kalau sampai itu membuatnya dituduh punya disorientasi sih ... sumpah Sasuke pasti minta dimasukkan daftar orang yang-harus-kubunuh-hari-ini.

"Mana kutahu kalau itu punya Hinata. Aniki kan _nggak_ pernah bilang kalau dia punya pacar," tukas Sasuke dengan enteng, "ne, Hinata. Kamu _beneran_ mau sama _Aniki_?"

"Ha-harusnya aku yang tanya begitu," Hinata masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya, " _Aniki_ -mu ini kan kalau suka sama perempuan tinggal tunjuk saja juga beres."

"Tinggal tunjuk apanya, huh? Menunggumu untuk mau saja harus khilaf dulu," komentar Itachi. Ia menoleh ke arah mamanya, "Makanya aku _nggak_ langsung bilang ke Mama. Susah sekali mendapatkannya."

"Kalau susah makanya cepat-cepat diikat. Yang kayak _Aniki_ mah banyak di luaran sana. Iya kan, Hinata?" celetuk Sasuke.

Okay, kali ini Sasuke memang harus segera menyiapkan _death wish_.

"Mama setuju dengan Sasuke. Ne, Hinata-chan. Kau tidak keberatan kan merelakan hidupmu untuk mendampingi Itachi?" tanya Mikoto. "Kami tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu. Tapi kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk membahagiakanmu."

"Saya merasa tersanjung dengan niat baik Anda, Nyonya Uchiha," pelan-pelan Hinata mulai bisa menguasai dirinya, "karena itu, bolehkah saya meminta waktu sampai musim gugur nanti?"

Mikoto sedikit terkejut, "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Lima bulan itu _nggak_ lama, kok, Ma," jelas Itachi, "sekarang ini Hinata memang membantu divisiku sebagai tenaga ahli. Tapi agensi aslinya berpusat di Kanada. Kalau berniat pindah, Hinata juga harus menyelesaikan tunggakan pekerjaannya dulu."

"Saya akan mengusahakan semuanya selesai lebih cepat. Lima bulan adalah waktu maksimal yang kuperlukan. Menghabiskan seumur hidupku bersama Itachi adalah salah satu cita-cita pribadiku. Karena itu...,"

" _You stole my words, Hun. I'm the one who should tell you that_ ," potong Itachi. Tatapan matanya melembut, " _You're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. Hinata, let's write our own happy ending. Marry me_?"

" _You already know my answer_ ," Hinata tersipu-sipu, " _and yes, let me be your only one,_ Itachi."

" _And you two really didn't have to show me_ ," komentar Mikoto, "Mama tahu. Kalian saling membutuhkan dan saling terbiasa satu sama lainnya. Karena itu Mama ingin kalian bisa secepatnya menikah. Besok pagi kalau perlu. Tapi kalau Hinata meminta sedikit waktu ... yah, mungkin Mama yang harus memanfaatkannya untuk mengenal calon menantu."

Hinata dan Itachi saling berpandangan. Sama-sama memandangi ekspresi kelegaan dari sang lawan. Ternyata membujuk Mama Mikoto tak sesulit yang mereka pikirkan. Sepertinya kecerewetannya kemarin hanya bentuk dari kekhawatiran. Takut jangan-jangan Hinata hanya pacar khayalan. Beliau hanya...

"Karena waktunya lima bulan lagi, masih ada waktu untuk membuat konsep sesuai keinginan. Jadi Hinata, kapan punya waktu untuk _hunting_ gaun pernikahan?"

... yah, mungkin _power of_ emak-emak memang tak bisa begitu saja diabaikan.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Hanya sepenggal fic untuk bersenang-senang. Sekuel dari Lain Waktu yang diminta teman baik saya ^^

Graie di tutto


End file.
